Koensayr BTL-A6 Y-wing II
:"We're using Y-wings because of their greater firepower. But they move like a sleepy Hutt, so watch it." :―Luke Skywalker, during the Assault on Kile II The BTL Y-wing starfighter, built by Koensayr Manufacturing, was a mainstay of the Alliance Starfighter Corps. It was often used as an assault bomber to attack enemy capital ships directly in conjunction with the later B-wing starfighters. Characteristics :"They're the workhorses of this outfit, I can tell you that." :―Tiree Affectionately known as a "wishbone" to Rebel Alliance and New Republic pilots, the Y-wing starfighter was deployed as a fighter-bomber, designed to fight its way to its objective, deliver its payload of high explosives, and fight its way out again. Its weaponry included two laser cannons, two ion cannons, and two proton torpedo launchers. An astromech droid, such as an R2 unit, could be plugged into a socket behind the cockpit to act as a co-pilot and manage the ship's various systems. The Y-wing was a resilient, well-shielded craft, but was slow and ungainly compared to other Alliance fighters. Its deficiencies were partly compensated for by the heavy proton torpedo load it could carry, and its ability to paralyze craft with ion cannon fire without destroying them, a unique ability until the B-wing starfighter was introduced after the Battle of Yavin. In addition to the Rebel Alliance, many planetary defense forces, mercenaries, and pirates fielded the craft. It was a rugged design, but it had some design flaws requiring constant maintenance, which led to many aggravated maintenance crews getting fed up with constantly having to remove the superficial hull plating and disposing of it altogether. Due to this, many Y-wings had no hull plating (except on the cockpit), exposing the internals of the main hull. In at least one Y-wing, special features were included which assisted in the event of crashing on the surface of a planet. Inflatable balloons were deployed which kept the ship afloat in case of a water landing, and the cockpit could be ejected from the rest of the ship and driven as its own vehicle. It is unknown whether this was a standard feature or a customization. Usage :"They've always gotten me home in one piece." :―Colonel Horton Salm Despite its shortcomings in speed and maneuverability compared to space superiority fighters such as the X-wing (or especially compared to interceptors like the A-wing), the Y-wing was an extremely durable craft, with heavier armor and shielding making it a favorite among some Alliance pilots during the Galactic Civil War. The Y-wing also had a larger warhead magazine. The Y-wing was not a sluggish fighter overall, as its speed and agility exceeded that of its intended replacement, the B-wing. X-wing starfighters and A-wing interceptors were used to distract enemy fighters and the enemy ships' gunners to allow the Y-wings and B-wings to focus their fire on capital ships. This tactic was similar to the A-wing Slash, which involved solely X-wings and A-wings. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Koensayr BTL-A6 Y-wing II Type: Long-range Reconnaissance Starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 16.0 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: Y-wing Crew: 1, 1 astromech droid (can coordinate) Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D+2, Starfighter Piloting 4D+2, Starship Gunnery 4D+1, Starship Shields 3D Cargo Capacity: 80 kg Consumables: 3 Weeks Cost: 134,999 (new), 65,000 (used) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x6 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1050kmh Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 1D Sensors: *Passive: 50 / 0D *Scan: 80 / 1D *Search: 90 / 2D *Focus: 6 / 3D Weapons: 2 Heavy Laser Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 0.1-0.3/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 6D 2 Light Ion Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Must be fixed to one facing: front, left, right or rear Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/7/36 Atmosphere Range: 0.1-0.3/0.7/3.6 km Damage: 4D 2 Proton Torpedo Launchers Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Ammo: 12 Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 Damage: 9D Category:Starships Category:Starfighters